Half-breed
by tory137
Summary: I never liked how hypocritical Bella was in the books but the scene where bella shuts down Edward when he tries to talk about the wolves but let Jacob say whatever he wants pissed me off the most so i changed it and added a new character hope you like it.


**The Half-Breed**

This takes place right after Bella claims that she is Switzerland and that she doesn't want to hear anymore about the wolves being bad I always thought that was hypocritical since Jacob always bad mouths the vamps and she never shut him down so I wonder what if Edward had common sense and saw it that way too.

* * *

EPOV

Edward stared at Bella speechless for a moment then was hit with clarity it all made sense how she let herself be manipulated by Jacob and her dad into spending time with "Jake" how she continually let Jacob disrespect him in front of her and she did nothing. Bella wasn't his mate how could she be if she wouldn't stand by his side and run off to Jacob the moment his back was turned your mate should always come first.

"Edward are you listening to me" Bella was waving her hand in his face "I'm sorry you're upset but this makes it easier for everyone this way".

"No Bella this only makes it easier for you so you can try to string us both along till you decide who can give you the most and keep you happiest". Bella's jaw hit the floor as Edward called her out "Ed.. Edward i don't know what you mean".

"yes you do and I'm not mad about it it just finally made me realize you're not my mate" Edward looked down "I won't be with someone who isn't my mate Bella even if she isn't born yet I will be faithful to her I'm sorry it has taken me so long to realize this but it better for both of us if we end this".

"but you said that you wouldn't leave again, what about the Volturi what about Victoria?" Bella voice was rising with every word.

"I'm not leaving and we will still help you and change you we just won't be together Bella, I can't take this anymore I'm going to speak with my family but we're staying here don't worry"

"but I love you Edward we're supposed to be together."

"no you love the idea of me and if we were supposed to be together I would have been able to leave you it's not just you I'm just as selfish I was so happy to finally have romantic feeling for another person I blinded myself to the obvious" he sighed looking down.

"you're right I'm not pretty or interesting of course you don't love me" Bella started to cry

"did you not hear a word of what I just said? You are my first love but its faded as much as you say otherwise you love Jacob think about it how else are you able to overlook his short comings and he is your safe harbor."

BPOV

Edward walked to the window "our love just ran its course" he said before he jumped out. Bella stood there shocked nothing went how she thought it would Edward always gave in to her wants lately but now he dumped her again rage filled her body. No it was not the end not after all she went through he didn't get off that easy Bella went downstairs to get the phone she had work to do.

SkPOV

Skye was sick of La Push of being treated like crap because she wasn't full blooded like it was have fault her mom had sex with someone who wasn't Quileute but that didn't stop people from ignoring her and those how didn't bullied her and made school hell. She was now in her sophomore year she had learned to keep her head down and keep moving to stop allowed a crowd to grow and make her humiliation worst. "hey half breed" but she kept walking "what you're too good to talk to us like your whore mother is" that stung but she kept going and made it to the classroom. They didn't know anything her mom wasn't what they said she was young and stupid and got involved with an older man he used her then left her pregnant her parents kicked her out and it wasn't until her great grandma took pity on her that she had a place to stay but that didn't stop the whispers of how she was an easy girl and sleep with an outsider and got burned in the end. The public scorn eventually got to her, her mom was a broken shell of her old self Skye remembered being a little girl listening to her grandma stories of her mom younger years it was hard to tell her mom was once vibrant and happy. Her mom pulled into herself and Skye was left hoping for just a little affection especially now that her grandma had passed the teacher started the lesson but Skye already read this chapter so she sat spacing out day dreaming of better places and acceptance.

* * *

 **Hey so made some grammar changes to this chapter so it makes more sense.**


End file.
